Heartbreak can kill
by Death For One
Summary: Nina and Mick are murdered. Why? Well join Amber as she tells you the story. Rated T because I wanted it to be. Dedicated to Dewdrop Tear. It was her challenge that set this story in motion.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Kitty- She doesn't own Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Trudy, Victor, Ade and saddest of all she doesn't own Jerome. However she does own Janet the OC cheerleader.**

**Get out of here.**

* * *

><p>Heart break can kill.<p>

Told in Amber's view.

Death. That was the main topic around the house since Nina and Mick died. She was my best friend and even though he broke up with me I still liked him. She shouldn't have died it should have been me. It would have been me if she hadn't pushed me. Anybody could jeer and hate her for what she did but it wasn't all her fault. She snapped like a rubber band. Nobody knew the demons she fought. You probably don't know what I'm talking about do you? Well it all started last Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review. <strong>

**Kitty- What no begging?**

**I'm not afraid to kill you.**


	2. Cheating

**Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing. **

**Kitty- But you do own Janet.**

**I don't wan't Janet I want Jerome.**

**Kitty- To bad.**

* * *

><p>"Amber hurry up you're not the only one who needs to shower!" Mara screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out. "There you go." I say faking sweetness. She humphed and walked in. I scowled until I heard the shower running. I slowly walked down stairs to eat breakfast when I saw Mick out the window. He was making out with one of the cheerleaders. Mara was not going to like that. I power walked the rest of the way to the table and sat down to eat. Nina and Alfie came in after me. "Where are Jerome, Patricia, Mick and Fabian?" Alfie asked as I asked Nina what shoes I should wear for my date with Alfie. Nina shrugged and I said "Fabian went to school early, Jerome is who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, Patricia is sick and Mick is out." Alfie nodded and got up and headed out the door. After the door shut Mara stomped down stairs with her hands clenched. I pulled Nina's arm to indicate that we should leave.<p>

"So what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"You know with Mara."

"Oh well I don't know but I saw Mick and Janet kissing."

Nina gasped and turned toward me. "Do you think that Mara saw them?" I shrugged but that was exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my chapters are short. They should get longer. Review please I don't really care if flames are sent so if you hate it tell me.<strong>


	3. Snogging

**Disclaimer- I own only my idea's, Janet and Michelle. I am making no money.**

* * *

><p>"Did you notice that Mick wasn't in history class?" I asked Nina at lunch. She nodded, grabbed a chicken salad and said "More importantly Mara wasn't in any of her classes at all."<p>

"Really? I didn't notice I wonder why."

Nina shrugged and whispered "We'll talk more once we're alone."

"Kay." I whispered back and took my seat next to Alfie. I had to bit my tongue to keep from going 'aww' when I saw Fabian and Nina glance at each other and smile. School went by so slow today. It took forever to get to drama/acting class. It was too cute to watch Nina and Fabian mirror each other. They both would blush and get shy. It was adorable. Because of my fascination ,as Alfie calls it, for the Nina/ Fabian romance I got in trouble a lot. This does wonders for my dumb blond image. Great Patricia has started to rub off on me. Or maybe it's Alfie. School finally over and my detention served I was able to run out of the school. I was of course stop by Mr. Sweet to tell me to stop running but once he was out or eye sight I took off again. I stopped once I got outside. I was free sort of. I stopped short when I saw Mick once again making out with a cheerleader. A closer study told me that it was Michelle. Mara would be crushed. I just won't tell her. She wouldn't believe me anyway. Mick should stop though. I wonder if he was doing this when we were going out. Wouldn't surprise me. He flirted with Mara all the time so why would a few hook-ups matter? He's such a jerky player. I am so glad I agreed to date Alfie. I had to tell Nina about my latest discovery. So I ran all the way to the house. I was quite surprised when I walked through the door though. Jerome and Patricia were making out right in front of me. "Eww. Get a room, go outside just get out of my sight." I told them. When they finally pulled away they rolled their eyes and went outside.

"Are they gone?" Alfie asked and poked his head out from the coffin. I jumped and hit him with my purse. "Ow!" Alfie cried and rubbed the side of his head.

"Sorry boo. I have to talk to Nina about something but do you want to watch a movie later?"

Alfie nodded and walked back to his room. I sighed and started to jog up the stairs.


	4. Guess What

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. And sadly making no money.**

"Nina, oh Nina!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. My foot had just hit the top step when she poked her head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. "What is it?" She asked but because she had to talk around the toothbrush and all the toothpaste it sounded more like, "Whauht e eht?"

"Finish brushing your teeth and then we need to talk."

Nina gave me a thumb's up and turned back to the bathroom. "Oh and Nina, you might want to get the toothpaste off your shirt."

She looked down to try and find the spot but ended up getting more on it. I tried to hide my giggles but in a few short seconds I was full blown laughing. A couple seconds later Mara came out of her room.

"What's so funny?"

I was laughing too hard to tell her so I just pointed. Her eyes followed my finger and she covered her mouth with her hand backed into her room. After she shut the door we heard her muffled laughter. "Eht's naught thauht fonny!" (It's not that funny) Nina cried. I laughed harder so she stuck her tongue out at me. Some of her toothpaste got on my shoe and she finally got whshe wished, I stopped laughing.

"Nina!"

"Saway"(Sorry)

"Good thing these are my least favorite pair."

Nina nodded and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to brush my hair." Nina replied and walked past me and into our room, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah I had forgotten about that. Guess what I just saw."

Nina shrugged and began to braid her hair. "You're supposed to guess." I told her and sat down on my bed. She walked over to my mirror and sat down in the chair before she answered me "A shoe sell?"

"No silly. If I saw a shoe sell I wouldn't be here."


	5. Jerome?

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

"Then what did you see?"

"I saw Mick." I stopped after that to build the suspense. "She rolled her eyes and retorted "I see him every day why is that special?"

"Well miss smarty pants he was kissing Michelle." After I said that her jaw dropped. "Mick is such a jerk." She replied, "We should go tell Mara."

"Wait!" I cried and hoped off the bed. "If we do that she'll be heart broken. We need to get her to break up with him."

"Why do you care if she gets hurt? She stole your boyfriend besides it'll be worse if everybody else finds out before her. Then she'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"I know." I said sitting back down. "It's just that's the reason I don't want her to find out. It hurts to know that the guy you like doesn't like you anymore. Having him go for another person right after you break up is worse. So imagine if she finds out he's cheating on her."

Nina let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. "So how are we going to get her to dump him?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Well we could get her to like someone else."

"Where are we going to find someone who likes Mara and will go with our plan?"

"Nina, Nina Nina. Sometimes I think that you're stupider than me." I tell her. Anger passes over her face before she lets out a dry laugh. "That aside all we have to do is go down stairs."

"Alfie's dating you, Fabian's dating me, Mick is the player so that leaves. Jerome!"

I nod and Nina raises her eyebrow. "How do you know Jerome like Mara?"

"Because I see the looks he gives her." I tell her shaking my head. You think that she would know by now that I'm an expert on the business of love.


	6. Sniffing Nail Polish

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis, Lady Gaga or Justin Bieber. I am making no money what so ever. So don't sue.**

I nod and Nina raises her eyebrow. "How do you know Jerome like Mara?"

"Because I see the looks he gives her." I tell her shaking my head. You think that she would know by now that I'm an expert on the business of love.

"Yeah but won't Mara have to like him back for this to work?"

Yeah that could be a problem. Although we could always get her to fall in love with him. But that would take a while. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Wait isn't Mick going to go for another sport scholarship in a few days?" Nina asked flopping down on her bed and turning on the stereo.

"That's brilliant we can shove Jerome and Mara together then. Would you turn that off?"

Nina stopped bobbing her head to look at me and ask "Why?"

"Because I hate Lady Gaga."

Nina shook her head and switched cd's.

"And Justin Bieber."

Nina rolled over unto her stomach and stared at me. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. I hate him with every fiber of my being."

"You're crazy. He's a total cutie."

"I wonder how Fabian will take that?"

At that Nina sat straight up and her eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't."

I nodded and headed to the door. She jumped up and grabbed me from behind. "If I turn it off will you promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

She turned it off and after she settled back on her bed I opened the door and flew out.

"Fabian! I need to tell you something!"

"Just ignore her! She sniffed too much nail polish!"

I stopped short and spun to face her. "I did not." I squealed. She smirked, tilted her head toward the stairs and jerked my arm. "Oh fine." I told her and let her tug me back to our room. Once we were there she slammed the door and glared at me. Out of nowhere a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Did you see what I wanted you to see?"

"Wait what? All you did was tilt your head."

"To show you that Mara had mascara streaks and her face was wet."

I gasped and was about to reply when Trudy yelled, "Time for supper!"


	7. Murder

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or the song Tarzan and Jane. And worse of all I don't own a mustang convertible.**

**Staronia- What does the car have to do with this story?**

**I don't know but I still don't own one.**

**Also I'm terribly sorry about not updating. I was/am having trouble doing the next chapter and I wanted to have it done when I posted this. Sorry again.**

After everybody had filled into the dining room and sat down Trudy put the food on the table. Great it was spaghetti it took two minutes tops before Alfie and Jerome got into a spaghetti fight. I squealed and used my plate as protection. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a furious Trudy walk into the room.

"Boys!" She screeched making Jerome jump, Alfie fall off his chair, Mick pause in his eating and Fabian go white. I honestly don't know why Mick and Fabian reacted they weren't doing anything. I guess it has something to do with a mad Trudy. Let me tell you she is scary. I've only seen her this mad once and that was when a group of kids' toilet papered the house. But that's an entirely different story so I won't get into that. Anyway back to Trudy. All she had to do was stare at Alfie and Jerome and the started to pick up the food. Pretty soon all of us were helping. I was in charge of washing dishes. Normally I would complain but it was better than cleaning food off the walls. Once we were finished we were dismissed to our rooms. We didn't have school tomorrow so us girls were going to have a sleepover in Mara and Patricia's room.

We were dancing around to the song Tarzan and Jane when we heard police sirens. Since Mara was the closest to the stereo she turned it off and we went downstairs. When we got there Trudy was talking to Mr. Sweet and a police officer. All three of them had a grim expression on their faces. They spoke quickly and quietly never noticing the teens gathering in the foyer. Trudy finally noticed us when she closed the door.

"None of you are to leave the house." She said her voice choked and grave.

"Why?"

"One of your school mates have been murdered. You will not be going to the school building but rather taking your classes online. This is for your safety."

None of us knew what to do so we just stood there motionless. That night we were watching the news hoping that they had found the killer. When the murder story came on I couldn't help but gasp at who it was. I noticed Nina paled and clung to Fabian. It was Janet.

The pictures were gruesome to see and Mara and Trudy ran out. Fabian clutched Nina tighter so she buried her head into his chest. And yet they still had no clue who did this or why.


	8. Joy Of Murder

**Took me forever to get this way. At first it was so detailed it would probably have bumped this up. So voilà here is a more kid friendly version.**

**Told in the killer's pov**

**Just for this chapter though. Next one will once again be Amber. Italics is a flashback.**

It was so easy. She had no strength and I was surprised to see a brain in that pretty little head of hers. In fact it was so easy it almost boring. Almost. Sigh the chase was the best part. Aside from the actual killing of course. A sadistic smile flickered to my lips as I recall exactly what happened a couple of hours ago in the cold damp woods. I wasn't going to kill the girl just yet but with Christmas coming up I figured that if I can't have a joyful one neither can they. The only problem is who to kill next? Ah so many people so little time. For them at least. What I did was brilliant if I do say so myself. And guess what I just did so ha. That night I fell into a pleasant dream. Actually it was more of a flashback. For my dream was only how I killed Janet. The stupid slut.

_I stood there in the shadows waiting and watching. Slowly she came into view. She was too busy texting on her phone to notice I was there. Until it was too late. I leapt out in front of her and loved the shock and surprise that took control of her face. A few seconds later perplexity appeared as she asked "What are you doing here?"_

_I let out a cruel chuckle and reached out to grab her throat. She let out a shrill shriek and jumped out of my grasp. My grin widened and she took off running. I gave her a five second head start so she would get hopeful and I would have the pleasure of crushing it. As I ran beside her eyes widened and she abruptly stopped. I skidded to a halt and once again started running after her. By the time I had reached her I was beyond furious. Without thinking I reached out to grab her but she once again stopped. I fell face first into a mud puddle. Anger bubbled up inside my chest as I stood upon shaky legs. Having no choice but to run after her again I sucked in a deep breath and ran like there was demons chasing after me. And in a way there was. I grabbed at the hatchet that was dangling from my belt. Taking aim I let it fly at Janet's back. It hit with a thud and she fell. Seizing the opportunity I calmly walked over to her. _

_Taking the hatchet out of her back I flung it at her again. I heard a crunching sound as it hit right above her spine. I pulled it out with; what normal people would consider; a sick crack. Through the gash in her back I could see her splinted spine move up and down with her irregular breath. I flipped her onto her back and her eyes fluttered. She was almost unconscious or maybe dead given how much blood she lost. With nimble fingers I reached into my pocket and grabbed a pocket knife my grandfather had given me a year before he died. I raised it up above my head and brought down and into her heart. Her eyes widened at the pain before they turned glassy and lifeless._

I never did understand how come she never screamed. The corner of my lips twitched upward. Nobody would be able to catch me. And besides why must I be the only one that suffers from a broken heart.


	9. Dresses

**Boy I feel sheepish being gone for so long. Look on my profile for the girl's outfits. It's on the very bottom.**

I love this online school business. Well apart from the reason we have to do it. It's been three days since Janet's murder and the police are still baffled.

"Amber get up. It's time for breakfast."

I swing my legs over the bed and my back pops as I get up. Nina grimaces at the sound and I laugh. Even though school has been pushed back an hour, until we are able to actually go to the building, I am still tired. When I finally make it down stairs everybody but Alfie was there. It's quite odd seeing everybody wearing their pajamas. We all got a laugh once Alfie walked in wearing alien jammies. That boy is too obsessed. Once we had finished school us girls decided to hold a small little dressy prom type party. After a little bribing we soon got the guys to agree.

After we got Trudy to let us have it I went online to buy outfits for us all. I bought a blue mermaid gown, silver pumps, silver bracelet, silver heart necklace and satin gloves. Nina got a pink gown, round toe heels, rhinestone bracelet, crystal necklace and fingerless satin gloves. Patricia bought a black lace gown, bootie heels, crystal leather bracelet and an angel wing necklace. Mara got a reed gown, platform heels, beaded bracelet and choker. I even got Trudy a purple dress, flats, bracelet and necklace. The guys all got black tux's and white dress shirts. In fact Trudy even called Fabian's uncle Ade. Once the dresses arrive it will be awesome. We need something to distract us from the murder. Even though we will look a little silly wearing fancy dresses around the house.

Eek I'm so excited the clothes finally arrived. We have decided to have the party tomorrow so we can put up decorations and move the furniture around. I am so glad Victor quit his job or else we would never have been able to do this.

"Aw this looks lovely."

"It really is remarkable."

We all turned around and smiled at Trudy and Ade.

"Thanks." We all said at once.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." I told Nina once we reached our room. I could picture it already. Alfie and me would dance until our feet hurt. Alfie would look amazing in his tux but not as amazing as me though. I only wish that more people could come. But since they haven't found the murderer yet they can't. Why must the world be so cruel?


	10. Parties

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Also I'm sorry i've been gone so long I literally lost track of the days. I was about five days behind until my bro told me the date. So Sorry. The italics are the dream.**

The party was going in full swing. Since it was only our house we took turns dancing with each other. Right now Mara was dancing in front of the window with Jerome, Nina was laughing at one of Alfie's jokes by the table, Trudy and Ade was sitting on the couch watching us, Patricia and Mick were dancing near the wall and Fabian and I were taking pictures. All of us were having the time of our lives when the door slammed open. The room went silent and Ade went to see who it was. When he came back Victor was in tow. Alfie's mouth dropped and Victor frown deepened.

"What's going on here?"

'Well sweetie we were just having a party. What are you doing here?" Trudy asked standing up. Disgust played out on his face as he answered "I'm here to get the last of my things."

With that he turned around and stalked into his old office. Thirty minutes later he left. But not without muttering "Bloody kids" first. After that the mood was killed so we stopped. Although we would have had to stop anyways it was nearly midnight. The rest of the girl agreed that the dance had been fun while the boys wouldn't say whether they had fun or not. I guess it's not manly for a guy to say he had fun at a dance. It wasn't that hard to figure out the answer though, all you had to do was look at their faces. It took me forever to fall asleep though. And when I did it was horrible.

_I was there at the mall with Nina. We were both laughing and carrying pink shopping bags. All of a sudden Nina started to scream. She dropped her bags and started to run to the escalators. Worried I followed her shouting "Nina what's wrong! Wait up!" The only reason I caught up with her was because she stopped cold in front of one of the escalators. She stood motionless staring down unto the floor below. I looked down and nearly passed out. There right on the cold hard ground was Alfie. His head was bent at an odd angle and his eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling. The paramedics came and lifted him out of a pool of blood and unto the stretcher. After he got out of sight Nina came too and started talking like nothing had happened._

"_What is wrong with you?" I shrieked. Her face grew sorrowful and she whispered "he got what he desereved." After that she started to laugh. It was an evil laugh. A laugh of somebody who was insane._


	11. Nightmares

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Also thank you for everybody who has stuck with me for this. It means a lot to me. :'):)**

After that the mood was killed so we stopped. Although we would have had to stop anyways it was nearly midnight. The rest of the girl agreed that the dance had been fun while the boys wouldn't say whether they had fun or not. I guess it's not manly for a guy to say he had fun at a dance. It wasn't that hard to figure out the answer though, all you had to do was look at their faces. It took me forever to fall asleep though. And when I did it was horrible.

**~Amber's dream~**

_I was there at the mall with Nina. We were both laughing and carrying pink shopping bags. All of a sudden Nina started to scream. She dropped her bags and started to run to the escalators. Worried I followed her shouting "Nina what's wrong! Wait up!" The only reason I caught up with her was because she stopped cold in front of one of the escalators. She stood motionless staring down unto the floor below. I looked down and nearly passed out. There right on the cold hard ground was Alfie. His head was bent at an odd angle and his eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling. The paramedics came and lifted him out of a pool of blood and unto the stretcher. After he got out of sight Nina came too and started talking like nothing had happened._

"_What is wrong with you?" I shrieked. Her face grew sorrowful and she whispered "He got what he desereved." After that she started to laugh. It was an evil laugh. A laugh of somebody who was insane._

**~Nina's dream~**

_I stood with Fabian looking over a river. Letting out a sigh he slips his arm around my shoulders and we start walking. We stopped at a very peaceful spot. It was right on the banks and has hundreds of pink, blue and green flowers all over it. What made it even better was the fact that we were the only ones there. From behind one of the trees he pulls out a guitar and he starts to play my favorite song._

_**How about here? How about now?**_

_**Tell me what am I supposed to do to get you close to me?**_

_**All I've done is watch you fade away. **_

_**But now I'm here and here is where I'll stay.**_

_**So just tell me where you'd like to go.**_

_**Tell me what you'd like see. **_

_**And swear I'll take you there **_

_**Cause home is where the heart is and my heart is with you.**_

_**So tell me who I'm supposed to be and baby I'll change for you.**_

_Suddenly he stopped and his face contorted with pain. His agony filled eyes locked with mine for a brief second before glaze over. I scream as he slumps over exposing the knife in his back. I rush to his side and hold him crying the entire time. It was as if the clouds were sad that Fabian died because it started to downpour. I never let go of him or stop sobbing even though the rain is soaking me and plastering my clothes and hair to my skin._

**~Patricia's dream~**

_I let out a laugh as one of the boys on Mick's team fell. It had just rained so as he got up mud dripped of him. Mick's face was a mask of fury as he stomped over to the boy. No doubt ready to give him a piece of his mind. That boy too football way too seriously. Mara, who sat beside me, shook her head in disappointment and wrote something down in her notebook. Sometimes I think she takes this more seriously than Mick. After the game Mara ran up to Mick and hugged him, as did many girls who boyfriends were on the winning team did. I rolled my eyes disgusted and turned away. I started back to the house walking behind my other house mates. I could only guess that Mara and Mick were behind me. Unless they were off playing tonsil hockey. I had just crossed the road when I heard people behind me scream. I glanced behind me trying to see if it was just somebody goofing off. What I saw nearly gave me an heart attack. Lying in the road in front of a black truck was Mara and Mick surrounded by pools of blood. After a few seconds the pools slowly expanded until they became one large pool. I never saw what happened next because I blacked out._

**~Mara's dream~**

"_Please don't leave me!" I cried to a figure wearing a black cloak. The figure turned around but the hood blocked their face._

"_I have too." The cloaked figure told me. His voice was raspy and dry. Tears filled my eyes as I watched him walk away. Without thinking I ran after him. I had just turned the block when I heard the screams. I screeched to a stop and shook my head in disbelief. A boat was sinking in the harbor. Just close enough to where we could see what was happening but far enough that sharks would come. And they came. Packs of them came out of nowhere beckoned by the smell of blood. By the time I made it to the docks most of the people had been killed. A strangled cry left my lips once I saw the blood stained cloak. Once again without thinking I jumped into the water._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay there was the girl's nightmares the boys will be next. And should I include Trudy and Ade?<strong>_


	12. The Boy's Nightmares

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I forgot all about this. I happened to be looking through my laptop and found half of the chapter. Once again sorry.**

**~Jerome's dream~**

I was standing at the edge of a cliff looking down into the dark abyss. Even though it was almost sun rise and you could barely see I knew there were sharp jutting rocks at the bottom. You could finally see the sun rising over the mountains in the horizon. A slow and steady sound came from behind me and soon I could hear the soft sound of someone breathing.

"Jerome?"

I turned around and stared at Mara.

"She died here. I'll never see her again." I said my breathing hitched and I turned back around. The sun had risen incredibly fast and now shone in my eyes.

"Patricia said that in case anything happened to her I should give this too you. I would have gotten it to you earlier but you area hard man to get ahold of." Mara gave a small chuckle and walked forward. She held out a small yellow folded piece of paper and took a tiny step forward. Just as I grabbed it the rock beneath Mara's feet loosened. She looked down and then quickly looked up to me again. She uttered a small "Goodbye." Before the rock gave completely and she fell down. She died in the same spot Patricia had. My heart grew cold and in a haste decision I jumped. I tasted the iron from my blood before I blacked out.

**~Mick's dream~**

I was in a limo when I feel something crawling on me. I look down and see that there are thousands of bugs on me. I start to scream but they soon fill my mouth. I taste and feel them as they slide down my throat. I begin to choke and thrash about, the bugs squash beneath my body. Their guts and blood etch into my skin burning all the way down to my bone. It seems like forever but in just a few short minutes most of my skin has been burned off and hundreds of bugs have invaded my body. My mind begins to spin and my sight gets blurry when suddenly a giant mosquito appears in front of me. My eyes grow larger as it pierces the remainder of my skin and starts sucking out blood. A small moan escapes from my lips right before I black out forever.

**~Alfie's dream~**

"Alfie come here!" Amber giggled as she twirled around in the middle of a flower filled meadow. The blue of the flowers popped against her pale yellow sun dress. I smiled at her before sprinting across the small creek that stood in the way of me and my beautiful princess. I stopped short once the sky turned a nasty gray-black. I starred up at the sky in shock as a large metallic circle flew over Amber. She looked over at me; fear glistening in her eyes. I started running as fast as I could to get to her.

"Amber run!" I yelled at her. She shook her head and tried to run but a blue energy beams came from the bottom of the ship and made her stop. I had just reached her when she started being lifted up in the air.

"Alfie help!" She screeched as she wiggled around trying to break free. I went to grab her but the beam shocked me and I was sent flying backwards.

"Alfie, I love you!" Amber cried right before she was fully engulfed into the ship. As fast as it had come it sped off leaving me crying from pain in the middle of the field. An object glimmered in the patch of now dead flowers. I walked over to it and picked it up. Tears welled up in my eyes again as I opened it. Closing my eyes I slipped Amber's locket into my pocket.

**~Fabian's dream~**

"Hey Nina." I said and sat next to her on the steps. Her hair hung in her face and she turned away from me.

"Nina what's wrong?" I asked and reached for her. She jumped up and tried to run. Swiftly I grabbed her arm and pull her back down. Slowly I reach up and lift away her hair. I gasped and retreated. Lethargically she turned her head back towards me and I stare into her glazed eyes. They stared back at him lifeless and cold. She grinned through her decaying broken lips and showed yellow broken teeth. Her sickly green skin hung off her bones and the smell of death radiated off of her.

"She killed me Fabian." Nina whispered and a lone tear slithered down her putrefied cheek.

"W-who killed you?" I asked once I found my voice. Nina gave a sad smile and caressed my cheek. She got up and headed for the front door. As she walked she seemed to start evaporating. By the time she had actually made it the door she was see through. She gave a final wave goodbye before vanishing completely.


	13. Amber trys to solve the puzzle

**Amber's pov**

"Omg did anybody else have a weird nightmare last night?" I ask glancing around the table. The others share looks before raising their hands.

"Well would anybody like to share?" I ask again and fold my hands together and lay them on the table.

"I died." Mick quietly spoke up from the opposite side of the table. I stared down the table at him as did the others. I cleared my throat so they would look at me again. After all I had started this deiscussion and I was at the head of the table.

"Anyone else?"

"Fabian died in mine." Nina said.

"And Nina in mine." Fabian countered.

"Mara and Patricia." Jerome mumbled.

"Mara and Mick." Patricia grumbled and bite into her toast.

"How come I died in two?" Mara questioned. I shrugged and gestured for her to continue.

"Well I died and I'm not sure who else. They were wearing a cloak"

Alfie cast a gaze at me, "Amber was abducted by aliens."

"Well!" I cry, "Alfie died in mine."

We sat in a stony silence as we ate our breakfast. I watched as Trudy whispered to Victor. He glared at us and met my gaze. He sneered and turned away. He stomped back up to his office the steps groaning with each step he took. Trudy stared after him before shaking her head and heading out the door mumbling, "How can so much food be eaten in one week?"

"I've got it!" Alfie yelled jumping up successfully nocking his plate over. Nina unfortunately had been sitting across him so the food landed on her. She glared at him as she tried wiping syrup from her sweater.

"Um anyway. Alien have obviously sent these dreams for a reason. Maybe a warning? We're all going to die!"

"Alfie. That's stupid." I cry but then a thought hit me, "What if it is a warning? Maybe one of us will be the next victim?"

"Don't be silly Amber. Death has been the topic lately and our subconscious doubled it to wear harm was brought to those we care about." Nina reprimand rolling her eyes. Alfie blushed but sat back down. Wordlessly he picked up his mess and resumed eating. I looked down at my own plate and began pushing the food around with my fork. I really had thought I figured our dreams out. But nope Nina had to be the one to solve it, like always.

"Aha!" I yell and throw my fork down. I ignore the looks I get and run up to my room. I grab a pen and my notebook. Writing in pink glitter I write down each person's name. The across from it I write who got killed.

Amber- Alfie

Alfie- Amber

Patricia- Mara, Mick

Mick- Mick

Nina- Fabian

Fabian- Nina

Mara- Mara, Masked stranger

Jerome- Patricia, Mara

I study the chart for at least five minutes before it hits me. It's who they care most about. I mean come on I'm dating Alfie and Nina's dating Fabian. No wait that won't work. Patricia broke up with Jerome and Mara doesn't even know who the guy was.

"Amber come on time for school."

I tilt my head back to glance at Nina. I give her a thumb's up before closing my notebook. I don't know how but I am going to figure this out. There's something there I just know it.


	14. It's solved sorta

**Amber's pov**

"You'll never guess what I just saw." I squealed as I slammed the door. I leaned against the door with a huge grin on my face. Nina looked up at me warily.

"What is it now?" She sighed and put her book down.

"Patricia just broke up with Jerome." I told. She stared at me moving her mouth in a silent what. I roll my eyes.

"This means it'll be easier to get Mara and Jerome together."

"Oh." Nina said while nodding her head. We sat in silence both of us waiting for the other to say something. We get fed up with this waiting around the same time. I turn to work on the dream code some more and Nina went back to her book.

I concentrate as hard as I can on the facts. I groan and let my mind wander. Unsurprisingly I think back on Patricia and Jerome's breakup.

_Flash back_

"_Jerome no." Patricia growled and jerked her arm out of Jerome's grasp._

"_Come on." He pleaded following her up the stairs. She whirled around and glared at him._

"_I said no. We are over get over it!" She yelled and stomped up the remainder of the stairs. A slamming door echoed down to me as I watched Jerome grow angry. His eyes flashed over to mine and I grimace. He snorts and walks off. My eyes start to follow him but they stop on Mara. I raise one of my perfect eyebrows at her and she shrugs still smiling._

_End flashback_

I bite the end of my ad I tap my finger. I glance down at my list and I start writing the connections. My eyes widen and I scream, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Nina asks from across the room. I grab my notebook and rush over to her. I sit on her bed and hand the notebook to her.

"What is this?" She glances up from me before returning it to the book.

"What is this!" I cry in disbelief. "This is the connections of the dreams."

"Um I don't see it." She tells me as she hands the notebook back. I shake my head.

"Look Fabian dies in your dream because your dating and vise a versa. It's the same with Alfie and me. Mara likes Jerome and Mick but doesn't know who she likes more or doesn't realize it. That's why she didn't know who died. Mick must love himself and Jerome likes both Patricia and Mara. And Patricia's best friend is Mara."

Nina thinks for a moment before beginning to question me. "So why does Mick die in Patricia's dream?"

"Oh um. I know she has a secret love for him." I say and pretend to swoon. Nina laughs and I sit up.

"Maybe since Mara's dating Mick it just seemed right that he died." I tell her as I draw flowers around the border of the pages.

"Hmm so why wasn't Jerome in it?" Nina asked leaning back on her hands.

"Well she did break up with him. So she obviously doesn't really like him that much."

Nina nods and bites her bottom lip. I get up and move back to my desk. A knock on the door invades the silence and I get up to answer it. I open the door and gasp.


	15. Mick gets dumped

**1 It's true in almost every Disney movie the female cries like that.**

**Amber's pov**

"Mara what happened?" I ask as I pull her in.

"M-mick hit me." She stuttered and a fresh round of tears spilled over her cheeks. I gasp and Nina comes over to us.

"Why?" Nina asked as she hugged Mara. Mara leaned her head on Nina's shoulder before replying, "I broke up with him."

Nina led Mara over to her bed and they sat down me sitting on the floor in front of them. I place my hands on her knees probing her to go on.

"A-and he got mad." Mara broke down and buried her head into the covers her shoulders heaving. Which made her look much like a Disney Princess. **(1) **

"It's alright Mara." Nina comforted and pattered Mara's head. Mara slowly lifted her head and sniffed, "No it's not."

Nina glanced at me and inclined her head toward Mara. I cleared my throat before speaking up, "Mick's a jerk he doesn't deserve you."

"Mick cheated on." Came Mara's muffled reply. Nina's eyes widen and jaw slacks and I know my face must mirror hers.

"Mick cheated on me with Michelle." Mara used her sleeve to wipe her eyes and nose when another knock sounded on the door. This time Nina was the one to get up and get it.

"Oh, hey Patricia." Nina greeted as she closed the door.

"Hey."

Patricia quickly walked over to Mara and sat down. Silently she wrapped her arms around her. "Shh it's alright. You'll be fine."

After a few moments of silence Mara climbed from Patricia's embrace. Once her feet hit the floor she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Let's get you to sleep." Patricia said and grabbed Mara's upper arm and began to lead her out. AS she walked out the door she couldn't hid the smile on her face.

"Patricia's weird." Amber commented.

"Nah she's probably happy Mara's not crying anymore."

I raise an eyebrow at Nina. She could be so dumb sometimes. How did she get the scholarship? Well I guess they didn't ask question on romance but still. I give a small sigh but decide to leave it be and redo my hair.

"Nina there's mascara on your shirt." I tell after a glance in her direction.

"Huh? Oh. Darn this is my favorite shirt; she also got make-up on my bed." She grumbled as she picked up a napkin and started dabbing at her shirt. "You think they would make tear-proof make-up, you know?"

I giggle, "They do."

"No they make water-proof mascara. I'm talking about tear-proof everything. Or they could pay for dry cleaning." Nina shakes her head and snorts. "Oops." She says red creeping up her neck and unto her cheeks.


	16. The killer strikes again

**Alright by the end of this chapter you should figure out who the killer is. **

**~Killer's pov~**

Finally they've broken up. Now he will be mine forever and no one will ever take him from me. In fact I have an appointment with Michelle soon. A slow smile broke over my face as I quickly climb out my window and carefully make my way to the woods unseen. Or so I think. I duck behind a tree and wait in silence. I am so going to enjoy this.

I jump awake, my eyes wide and darting around me. My chest heaves as I start to hyperventilate. How could I have fallen asleep? I'm so stupid. No wonder why Mick doesn't like me. Wait. What was that? I poke my head out and turn my head toward the sound. I let out a chuckle as the singing comes closer. I pull my head back once I catch sight of the unsuspecting and ditzy girl. She lazily walks into position and I let my evil side take over.

"All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it all was fun. Pop goes the weasel!" My maniacal laugh echoes around us, mixing in with her small cries.

"W-who are you? Where are you?" She cries out as she spins in a circle.

"I'm going to be your murderer." I sing and skip out in front of her. She raises her hands up to her mouth while she gasps. Her nose flares out as she sucks in and breathes out large gulps of air. A laugh catches in my chest as I step closer. One side of my mouth curls up and I simply say, "Boo."

She screams and stumbles backwards. The girl trips and hits the ground with a crash. Ouch that'll leave a bruise on her bum in the morning. Well it would if I wasn't about to kill her. She crawled away from me a good distance before she attempted to get up. Once she was half-way up I pounced.

"No let me go!" She shrieked and thrashed about. I cackled as my glove coated fingers slipped around her soft throat. Her chest heaves as she tries to grasp air into her lungs. And pitiful noises emit from the back of her throat. My eyes gleam as I turn her onto her back and sink my teeth into her neck. Hot, thick blood filled my mouth. Closing my eyes I savor the metallic taste. I can already envision my mother scolding me on my vampire addiction. But Michelle's pain filled screams drowned out my mother.

I snap back to reality and I lift my head. Blood covered her neck and dripped onto the ground. The brown dirt sucked up as much blood as it can but small pools still form. Tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the blood. She breathed in with her nose but when she let air out blood gurgled and popped. This was taking way too long. Somebody was bound to come by soon and I would be killed if they found me. Bending my head down I take rip the flesh on her neck with my teeth. I rip more and more off until the gurgling stops.

Licking my lips I place my ear over her heart. No beating. Grinning I jump up and rush out the woods. Stopping in front of the back door I peep into the window. Seeing there was nobody there I quietly open the door and dash in. Glancing around I run up the stairs; into the bathroom and pull out a spare set of clothes. Pulling my clothes off and throwing them into the garbage I jump into the shower. Once I finish I put on the spare clothes, run to my room, lay on my bed and pull out my favorite book. Nobody will suspect anything.


End file.
